Les fleurs d'été resteront bleues Life is strange Pricefield
by JohnD12
Summary: /!\ SPOILER FIN DU JEU /!\ Max relate la semaine passée. Elle pense à Arcadia Bay. Elle pense à Chloé. Et ce baiser... Ce sont deux OS indépendant les uns des autres: Le premier se situe après la fin "Sacrifier Arcadia Bay". Le second se situe après la fin "Sacrifier Chloé". Pricefield. Les personnages de ces OS ne m'appartiennent pas... Bonne lecture! ;)
1. Et les papillons continueront de voler

**Et les papillons continueront de voler**

On est allongées, toutes les deux sur le capot de son 44. Ma tête sur son ventre plat. Nous regardons le ciel paisiblement alors que Arcadia Bay est détruite, ils sont tous morts.

Elle prend ma main dans la sienne et la serre contre sa poitrine.

Je ne peux pas. Je n'arrive pas à oublier tous ces gens, tous mes amis, mes ennemis. Morts par ma faute. Warren, Kate, Nathan, Victoria... Je ne peux plus retenir mes larmes.

Elle essuie de sa main libre les larmes qui dévalent mes joues.

Personne n'ose dire un mot. De peur de rendre tout ça réel. De rendre concret ce qui était jusque là resté secret, de peur d'y croire. Personne sauf...

 _-" Ma mère. Elle était restée au Diner... Quand..."_

Je n'ose pas la regarder en face. J'ai trop honte, j'ai fait preuve d'un égoïsme sans nom, je me dégoûte moi même. Même ceux sauvés auparavant ont dû succomber.

 _-" Je suis tellement désolée..."_

Ai-je réussi à prononcer entre deux sanglots.

A cet instant elle arrête les caresses qu'elle effectuait sur mes joues pour prendre ma tête en main et la tourner pour que nous soyons face à face.

 _-" Arrête immédiatement de t'excuser, Maxine Caulfield. Tu n'as pas fait cela en vain... tu... tu m'as sauvé la vie..."_

Réussi-t-elle à dire alors que les tremblements de sa voix trahissaient la tristesse qui demeurait en elle.

A cause de moi elle a tout perdu. Sa famille, ses amis, toute sa vie. Partie en éclats, à cause de mon stupide égoïsme.

 _-" Si seulement je pouvais retourner en arrière... si seulement je pouv..."_

Elle avait poser sa index sur mes lèvres. Signe qu'il ne faut pas que j'en dise plus.

Je n'ose plus la quitter des yeux. Plus faire un geste. Ses yeux bleus me transperçent de part en part. Jamais je n'aurais pu concevoir une vie sans elle. Sans son sourire, sans son rire, sans sa bonne humeur permanente et le grain de folie qui a illuminé mon enfance et cette semaine dernière n'a fait que renforcer ce lien invisible qui me relie à elle.

Je l'aime.

 _-" Je t'aime"_

Ces mots sortirent de ma bouche comme une évidence, bravant la frontière de mon innocence mais aussi et surtout de ma peine.

Elle a mimé du bout des lèvres un moi aussi qui sonnait bien. Qui me confortait dans l'idée que j'avais fait le bon choix.

Je souriais en me relevant pour l'embrasser sur les lèvres. Ces lèvres qui m'étaient inconnues il y a quelques jours. Ces lèvres qui le sont indispensables aujourd'hui.

Ces sentiments contradictoires me font tout drôle. D'un côté j'ai cette douleur infâme qui me blesse et me tue, et de l'autre l'amour. Ça chatouille, ça pique, ça fait mal au ventre et ça fait rire et pleurer.

C'est injuste.

J'ai eu droit de vie et de mort sur toutes ces personnes.

J'ai été égoïste. Égoïste de n'avoir pensé qu'à ma douleur si je perdais Chloé.

 _-" Arrête d'y penser... vient on retourne à la chambre d'hôtel!"_

On se relève complètement et je la suis jusqu'à notre chambre dans ce Motel miteux.

On se déshabille puis se couche en silence l'une contre l'autre. Nous nous endormons en silence, tout en espérant secrètement chacune nous réveiller dans nos chambres et que tout cela ne soit qu'un terrible cauchemar.

 **•Fin•**

 **J'espère que ça vous à plut!**

 **Désolée pour les fautes... n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé dans les commentaires**


	2. Mais ils mourront avant la fin

**Mais ils mourront avant la fin**

Son bras entoure mes fines hanches. Une de ses mains essuie mes larmes. Comment se résigner à arrêter de pleurer? Comment pourrais je oublier tout ce qu'il s'est passé?

 _-" Mes chers frères. Nous sommes réunis en ce jour funèbre pour les funérailles de Chloé Élisabeth Price."_

Je reste serrée contre Warren malgré le fait que nous marchons. Et ces mots tournent dans ma tête à toute allure.

 _-" J'ai toujours connu Chloé... c'était mon amie, la meilleure qui puisse exister... Même peut être plus."_

Assise dans la voiture, je regarde le paysage défiler. Je pleure. La douleur est trop forte. Mes parents, Kate, Warren, tous le monde me dit que ça va aller. Que ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Si ils savaient. Si seulement ils savaient que cette semaine, je l'ai vécu deux fois. Que j'ai re-appris à connaître Chloé. Qu'en réalité je ne suis pas hypocrite, qu'elle me manque véritablement.

 _-" Je me souviens qu'enfant, nous jouions aux pirates... nous rêvions de conquérir le monde. Et aujourd'hui nous avons grandi sans avoir eu le temps de le faire..."_

Je sourie en me rappelant de nos costumes, de nos rires, de notre insouciance.

 _-" Je regrette tellement de ne pas avoir repris contact avec elle... elle... elle me manque tellement..."_

Elle me manque terriblement même. Retourner au premier jour de cette semaine cauchemardesque à été la chose la plus difficile à faire de toute ma vie... de savoir qu'elle s'est faite tirée dessus par Nathan me dégoûte, tout ça pour une histoire d'argent.

 _-" Je pense que, si j'avais repris contact avec elle... elle m'aurait tout d'abord crié dessus puis... nous serions redevenu les meilleures amies du monde..."_

Je souriais en me souvenant de notre complicité durant ces derniers jours. Je me souviens aussi du savon qu'elle m'a passé.

Arrivé à destination, je descend de la voiture en même temps que Warren. Il me regarde et sourit tristement, me demandant si je suis sûre de vouloir rentrer tout de suite. J'oche la tête positivement puis m'avance pour l'embrasser timidement, pour lui faire comprendre que je vais bien.

 _-" I dare you to kiss me."_

Sa voix résonne dans ma tête au moment où mes lèvres se posent sur celles de Warren. Sa voix s'évaporera-t-elle un jour de ma tête? Son visage arrêtera-t-il de s'afficher à chaque fois que je ferme les yeux? Comme si son image était gravée sous mes paupières.

Je pense que non.

Il n'y a aucun remède contre ce que je vie.

Et aucun psy qui ne me prendra pas pour une folle si j'essai de tout extérioriser en allant en parler.

J'ai mal. C'est fourbe la douleur, ça creuse l'estomac et ça noue les boyaux. Ça pique le coeur et ça ronge la joie. Je suis triste.

J'ai toujours l'impression que je peux prendre mon téléphone et l'appeler pour que l'on discute de tout et de rien. Qu'on oublie toute cette histoire, qu'on passe à autre chose. Qu'on pense à nous. Mais il y a toujours ce silence assourdissant, juste avant le répondeur, quand je compose son numéro et que j'attends qu'elle me réponde...

Elle me manque. A chacunes de mes inspiration. A chaque de mes pas. Je la vois partout. Je l'ai dans la peau.

Malgré ma douleur, et la douleur certaine de sa mère, et peut être de David. Je pense que c'est mieux ainsi. Car il n'y a qu'elle qui n'est plus là. Les autres le sont encore, tous les autres. Et il n'y a pas eu de tornade, Arcadia Bay est toujours là.

Mais dans mon coeur, il y a un vide. Un énorme vide. Et la seule personne qui serait capable de le reboucher se nommait Chloé.

 **•Fin•**

 **Merci de m'avoir lu! J'espère que ça vous à plu et désolée pour les fautes**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé dans les commentaires!**

 **3**


End file.
